digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Agunimon
, "Xros Songs!! To All Youths Who Chase their Dreams!!" 21 * (w/ BurningGreymon)Digimon Frontier, "Darkness Before the Dawn" 28 |slide=BurningGreymonDigimon Frontier, "A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon" 11 |partner=Takuya Kanbara Fusion Fighters/United Army |java=Junko Takeuchi |javan=(Frontier) |enva=Michael Reisz |envan=(Frontier, Series) |enva2=Dave Wittenberg |envan2=(Frontier, Movie) |n1=(En-Sg:) 火神兽 AgunimonSpirit-Digivolving Figures: Agunimon |jacards= , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , }} Agunimon is a Wizard Digimon. It possesses power over Flame which bears the might of AncientGreymon. Because its "DigiCore" is wrapped in the Spiritual Fire which is called a holy blaze, it is able to freely manipulate flames. It is an incarnation of the "Firewall" that defends the Net, and is a guardian deity. Because of its easily fired-up personality, it has a soldier-like aspect that practices mental training with exercises, and its way of speaking is somewhat archaic, like a artist. In battle, it fights by freely using Oriental martial arts, and accumulates flames at one point of its body with a trick that focuses its spirit, to raise its offensive ability. It wields the flame-clad Burning Wrist battle gloves. Attacks *'Pyro Punch'This attack retains its original name of "Burning Salamander" in Digimon World: Next Order and is called "Burning Salamander Attack" in the Portuguese and Spanish dub of Digimon Frontier. (Burning Salamander): Unleashes a blazing dragon from the Burning Wrists. *'Pyro Tornado' (Salamander Break): Unleashes a whirlwind kick of flames. *'Pyro Darts' (Fire Darts): Throws small bits of fire at his target from his gauntlet. *'Pyro Tornado' (Crimson Knuckle): Performs a punch. *'Fire Dash' *'Fire Slide' *'Elbow Drop' *'Burning Slider': Performs a punch and follows with a sliding strike. *'Voltic Strike': Performs a flaming kick. *'Blaze Shoot': Performs a kick in the air. **'Blaze Gust': Performs a kick in the air. *'Salaman Rider Kick': Performs a flaming jump kick. *'Gatling Burst': Performs a series of rapid-fire punches. **'Million Gatling Burst': Continues a series of rapid-fire punches. Unison Attacks *'Cross Fire': A unison attack with Zephyrmon. *'Shining Burn Slash': A unison attack with Lobomon. Design Agunimon is a humanoid Digimon clad in a black body-suit and red armor. It draws deeply from its namesake, the fire god , with its control over flames, while also associating with the legendary and the elemental fire that folklore ascribes to it. It is equipped with the Flame Shoulder s and bears the Fire Spirit Mark on its mask and belt. Etymologies ;Agnimon (アグニモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English media. * , the mythological of fire. ;Agunimon Name used in the American English version of Digimon Frontier and most American English and some Japanese media.Toei Animation's official Digimon Xros Wars website *Direct romanization of Japanese name. Development Agunimon's name was originally going to be Ifrimon (イフリーモン), after . It also had two different beta designs.https://twitter.com/bandai_digimon/status/1102408850701840385 Fiction Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon Frontier: A Train Called Hope Digimon Fusion Several Agunimon appear within the Fusion Fighters army in Mikey Kudo's dream. When shows up, his appearance causes Mikey to remember the dream. Agunimon is also the subject of one episode's Digimon Data Collection. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 3 He is the DNA Digivolution of Hookmon and Greymon or Dinohyumon and Kyubimon. Not available through normal Digivolution. Digimon World: Next Order An Agunimon from another Digital World had been travelling through other Digital Worlds, and after hearing rumors about the , the Tamer who saved the Next Order Digital World, challenges them to a battle at the Infinite Cauldron. After being defeated, it decides to stay in the Next Order Digital World, and joins the City. Agunimon joins the Colosseum and gives the Hero rewards based on how many fights they have won in the Colosseum. Agunimon is a Fire Unknown type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Birdramon and RedVeedramon and can digivolve into KaiserGreymon, Gallantmon, Phoenixmon and ShineGreymon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. In the original Japanese PlayStation Vita version of the game, Agunimon also digivolved into Susanoomon, however the western PS4 version changed Susanoomon from a Mega level Digimon to an Ultra level Digimon that DNA Digivolves from KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digital Monster D-Project Agunimon can be obtained by giving the H Spirit of Flame to an Agumon or Greymon. Digimon Racing He is one of the three locked characters. He can be unlocked by winning all cup races in 1st and can digivolve into BurningGreymon, and may de-digivolve into Flamemon if his energy's too low. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Agunimon DigiFuses from Agumon and Coronamon, and can DigiFuse to Apollomon with Flaremon and Flamedramon, to ShineGreymon with RizeGreymon and MasterTyrannomon, and to AncientGreymon with MetalGreymon (Vaccine), MasterTyrannomon, and Paildramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Agunimon is #068 and is a Fire Free Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Agumon and Guilmon using the Human Spirit of Flame and can digivolve to BurningGreymon using the Beast Spirit of Flame , Matadormon, SkullMeramon and RizeGreymon. Its special attack is Pyro Punch and its support skill is Human Spirit which boosts speed by 20% but lowers attack by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Agunimon is #068 and is a Fire Free Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Agumon and Guilmon using the Human Spirit of Flame and can digivolve to BurningGreymon using the Beast Spirit of Flame, Matadormon, SkullMeramon and RizeGreymon. Its special attack is Pyro Punch and its support skill is Human Spirit which boosts speed by 20% but lowers attack by 10%. Digimon Masters Agunimon is an obtainable Digimon at the H-Hybrid level. Digimon Heroes! Agnimon digivolves from Flamon. Digimon ReArise Agunimon is a Champion level Digimon that digivolves from Agumon and can digivolve to BurningGreymon. Notes and references